viva_deutschlandfandomcom_de-20200213-history
MTV Home
MTV Home '''ist eine deutsche Unterhaltungssendung mit Musik- und Talkshowelementen, die von 2009 bis 2011 von MTV produziert wurde und 85 Episoden sowie acht Best-of-Sendungen umfasst. Sie wird von Klaas Heufer-Umlauf, der für die Sendung von VIVA zu MTV wechselte, und Joko Winterscheidt moderiert. Ferner ist auch Palina Rojinski als eine Art Sidekick an der Moderation beteiligt. Die einzelnen Ausgaben waren rund 60 Minuten lang. Ablauf Zunächst läuten die Moderatoren Joko und Klaas die Show ein. Dabei treten die Moderatoren in die Kulisse und begrüßen sich gegenseitig und parodieren den jeweils anderen, beispielsweise hat Klaas sich einmal über Jokos Auftritt als Testimonial in einer bundesweit ausgestrahlten Werbung lustig gemacht. Dieser Schlagabtausch dauert allerdings nicht sehr lange. Im Laufe der Sendung stoßen immer wieder prominente Gäste hinzu, die sich den Fragen der beiden Moderatoren stellen müssen. Die Show wird nicht nur von Joko und Klaas moderiert, sondern auch teilweise von ihrer Kollegin Palina Rojinski ergänzt, die sich in der Sendung aber eher zurückzieht und quasi den Job eines Sidekicks einnimmt. Neben der reinen Show-Moderation basiert die Sendung auch auf Einspielern, in denen vor allem die scheinbare Rivalität zwischen den beiden Moderatoren in diversen Aktionen thematisiert wird. Das Studio ist schlicht gehalten und soll eine WG darstellen, in der Joko, Klaas und Palina wohnen. Die Show findet ohne Publikum (außer in der letzten Folge) statt und wurde in der Fernsehwerft in Berlin aufgezeichnet. '''Rubriken * Zuschauer-Cribs: Normale Bürger werden spät nachts von Joko und einem Kameramann in ihrer eigenen Wohnung beim Schlafen überrascht. Den Schlüssel bekommt Joko von Freunden des Bewohners. Der Überraschte darf dann, falls er Lust hat, seine Wohnung vorstellen, wie beim amerikanischen Pendant MTV Cribs. * Interviews: Meist mit Schauspielern oder Sängern, die gerade einen neuen Film bzw. Album vorstellen und promoten. (Außendreh) * Interview in der Kiste: Einige Gäste, die nicht ins Studio kommen oder in Außendrehs interviewt werden, kommen in die Kiste und werden dort interviewt. Die Kiste steht vermeintlich auch im Studio, dem ist aber nicht so. Diese Interviews sind aber nur kurz und nicht sehr ausführlich. * House-Band: In jeder Sendung gab es eine neue ‚Band‘ (House-‚Band‘), die hinter einem Vorhang auf ihren Einsatz wartete, aus „normalen“ Leuten bestand und Playback spielte. Die Bands „spielten“, um die Werbepausen in die Aufzeichnung einordnen zu können. Bei der Ausstrahlung erschien es dann, als ob sie immer vor und nach einer Werbeunterbrechung spielen. * Musik-Performances: In fast jeder Sendung treten neben der House-Band richtige Bands auf. Diese spielen dann meist an dem Platz, wo normalerweise Klaas' Schreibtisch steht. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte trat am 17. Dezember 2010 ein Chor (Scala) auf, und es wurde zum ersten Mal klassische Musik gespielt. * Wenn ich du wäre: Ist ein „Rivalenkampf“: Joko und Klaas „tauschen“ ihre Persönlichkeit und müssen abwechselnd all das machen, was ihr Gegner sagt. Ziel ist, die Aufgabe so zu gestalten, dass der andere sich weigert, sie auszuführen. Es gibt auch die Versionen Spontan-Wenn ich du wäre, Wenn ich du wäre XXL und ein Wenn ich du wäre bei Rock am Ring 2010, wo Klaas den Song Angels von Robbie Williams singen musste – vor mehr als 90.000 Zuschauern. * Aushalten: Ebenfalls ein „Rivalenkampf“. Hierbei geht es darum, schmerzhafte Dinge möglichst lange auszuhalten, zum Beispiel möglichst lang fast unbekleidet in der Kälte zu stehen. Wer das Geforderte nicht mehr erträgt, verliert. * 99 Dinge, die ein Mann in seinem Leben getan haben sollte – mit Palina Rojinski: 99 Dinge ist die einzige feste Rubrik von Palina Rojinski, in der sie Aufgaben, die von Klaas und Joko verfasst wurden, ausführen muss. Die Aufgaben repräsentieren immer typische Männeraktivitäten, wie z. B. einen Furz anzünden oder Gegenstände zerstören. * Zusätzliche Aktionen die nicht regelmäßig durchgeführt wurden: ** Die A-Team-Prüfung ** Schellenschach(-Aushalten) ** Gute Tat ** Ich; ich; ich ** Mini-Masters ** Freiwillig asoziales Jahr ** Gemeinsam Dumm ** Porno-Ping-Pong ** Dem Trend hinterher laufen Ausstrahlung bei VIVA Die Show feierte am Freitag, den 12. Juni 2009 um 21:30 Uhr ihre Premiere auf MTV Germany und wurde bis 2011 auch weiterhin auf diesem Sendeplatz ausgestrahlt. Als MTV zum 01. Januar 2011 ins Pay-TV wechselte, bekam VIVA ein Rebrand und übernahm zahlreiche MTV-Formate, so auch MTV Home. Fortan wurde die Sendung immer zuerst donnerstags um 22:15 Uhr bei MTV im Pay-TV ausgestrahlt, bevor VIVA die neue Ausgabe dann freitags um 21:15 Uhr im Free-TV zeigte. Außerdem wurde die Folge bei VIVA sonntags um 17:15 Uhr sowie dienstags um 23:15 Uhr wiederholt. Am 06. Januar 2011 gab Viacom bekannt, sowohl MTV Home als auch VIVA Live! Ende März 2011 einstellen zu wollen. Man würde bereits an einem neuen Format arbeiten, das auf die neue VIVA-Positionierung zugeschnitten wäre und voraussichtlich in der zweiten Jahreshälfte 2011 und an vier Tagen in der Woche ausgestrahlt werden würde. Dieses Format ging nie an den Start. Am 10. März 2011 wurde die letzte Sendung bei MTV und am 11. März 2011 dann bei VIVA ausgestrahlt. Bei MTV waren bis Anfang August 2011 und bei VIVA bis Ende August 2011 noch Best-ofs und Wiederholungen des Formats zu den gewohnten Sendezeiten zu sehen. Trivia * Als Nachfolgesendung von MTV Home lief von Oktober 2011 bis Januar 2013 das auf ähnlichem Prinzip basierende neoParadise wöchentlich auf ZDFneo. Anschließend startete die Sendung Circus HalliGalli auf ProSieben, die neoParadise aufgrund eines Exklusivvertrages zwischen Joko und Klaas mit ProSieben beendete und die von den Themen und der Aufmachung her noch stärker der ursprünglichen Sendung MTV Home ähnelt. Weblinks * MTV Home bei Wikipedia * MTV Home auf fernsehserien.de * MTV Home auf wunschliste.de * MTV Home in der Internet Movie Database Kategorie:Sendungen